The Unplotted Journal of a Teenage Teenager
by ChristieIsMisty2
Summary: Second story on fanfic, inspired by Sarah Dessen books, I love Reviews, alerts and subscribers.About two best friends, I haven't really discovered a plot yet, but something come up. So enjoy! Be forwarned these chapters are really short! Sorry!
1. Ch1 A Sentence with one too many likes

A/N- Okay so I just uploaded this story it is still in progress. I didn't have much time to edit so bare with me, on mistakes. I only have six chapters up. Be forewarned they are all kinda short! Sorry about that! Anyway I do like reviews. (cough, cough) I might be adding a new story soon but I'm not sure. Enjoy

* * *

She was walking down the street, with her best friend, chatting away. They were both on their way to school. Her name was Emily and her best friends name was Sam. Both Emily and Sam hated the popular girls, Natasha, Summer, and Allie. Emily's old best friend had just decided she would rather be popular and hated than semi-unnoticed and liked. When they got to school, Sam had to get her bass and run to band practice, while Emily ran to the track to warm up. 

"I can't wait until we play at the Civic Center", said the guitar player, Tom. "Yea it's going to be an absolute blast!" Sam shouted. When the band instructor walked in everybody stopped talking and waited for the long speech he gave everyday.

"Okay girls lets get our workout started! And Emily, don't watch the football players, remember two of them are my sons, so don't be checking them out." The coach yelled to the team and Emily, who was blushing in the back of the crowd. Emily liked the quarterback of the team, Evan, who was now, of course, going out with Natasha.

When band and track practice were over they both met up and went to first period. After that, an assumption of other classes. In History 105, the last class of the day, the girl's teacher was blabbing away about the revolutionary war. "I would so rather be in band right now, or math for that matter," thought Sam, Emily however had been drawing away, she had managed a jungle scene with tigers, bears and even a monkey. All of the sudden, she heard someone, it sounded like "Pssst Emily! Pssst!" she looked over her shoulder and Sam had gotten out of her seat and was trying to give her something. Emily quickly took the note and gave a "If you tell the teacher about this, I'll hunt you down" look to the nerd sitting next to her. So he gave her a "Okay just don't pummel me!" look back. The note read as follows:

_Who are you taking to Spring Fling?_

She quickly wrote back,_ I wanted to go with Jason, but I haven't had the nerve to_ _ask him. Ever since I heard Evan is going with Natasha. I just can't help but wonder if he even notices me… _Before she could finish writing, she heard the teacher say "Ahem, Emily" "What?" she responded quickly. "Who unleashed the warrior dogs to go and attack the food smugglers?" the teacher asked impatiently. "Umm Mr. Potato Head…" The whole classed laughed. To her savor, the bell rang, but right as she was about to escape, she heard the teacher's scratchy voice calling her name. "Emily! Emily! Get over here immediately!" the teacher said. So she turned around and saw the teacher looking at her with a wicked stare.

"Now, Emily, you haven't been paying attention in class lately. I can tell, your grades are dropping and homework is rarely turned in." The teacher said as Emily slowly walked back towards her desk. "I know and I have good reasons for it an-" She started but Mrs. Beidnot interrupted her, "If you drop down to a F you will be kicked off the track team and unable to do any school sports events until you improve your grades." Emily realized that the varsity finals were coming up and if she missed it she would be letting the entire team down. So she told the teacher she would try to improve and asked for extra-credit. Then she left the room.

She saw Sam waiting for her about ten yards away, so she ran over to her. "Oh my gosh! Jason was going to pick me up so he could take me to grab a bite to eat, but he said that if I was late he would leave without me!" Emily said then started to run for the front of the school. She sped around a sharp corner and ran straight into Evan. Emily almost passed out, but then she heard Natasha's mean demanding voice say, "oh my god, she's like the biggest klutz in the world like." Summer and Allie laughed in unison. "Come on Evan, let's go." She tugged on his hand, to make sure he didn't help her up. Natasha strengthened her grip and broke all contact. They walked off laughing. Emily heard Sam running toward her in her new Converse, "oh my god, what happened?" "Well, I ran around the corner and ran into Evan, then Natasha and the other witches laughed at me and walked away" Emily looked around and saw about three people seeing if she was ok. The rest of the world was laughing at her with the popular girls in lead. Sam was holding out a hand to help her up, but Emily got up on her own and walked away. Sam followed her into the girls' bathroom.


	2. Ch2 4 Confessions & a cleaning session

"Come out, it's ok. She just can't let anyone around him, or he'll see what a witch she is and dump her. And my mom wants me home for 'Family Lunch' so I have to go now, if you need to talk, call me. Bye!" Emily came out of the bathroom and started to walk home.

Sam arrived in front of her house about 10 minutes after the scene at school. As she walked along the gray pathway to the large, dark wood doors, she stopped to smell the white, yellow and red roses in her mother's garden, and inhaled the smell of fresh cut, green grass. She opened the mailbox and filed through the coupons and bills for her favorite magazine. Then she turned the cold shiny gold doorknob and walked inside.

When Sam entered, her Mom was in the kitchen making Sandwiches for lunch, her Dad was in the office talking to one of his business associates, and her little brother was playing "Halo 2" on the Gamecube, so she walked straight up to her room where she threw her backpack on the floor and jumped on her bed.

The pink comforter, green and white blanket and fuzzy orange sheets were soft and spongy. She laid her head down on the squishy pink pillows and thought about the Civic Center. The walls were green and had pink and orange polka dots on them, and there was a large white window decorated with pink curtains that ran alongside her bed. Her white dresser on the right side of her bed was about and inch taller than her bed so her pink and orange lamp with a white lampshade was at perfect level to turn on and off. The green alarm clock had pink Hawaiian flowers on it, and the screen was white with orange numbers and letters.  
She got up, walked over to her white desk with her pink laptop sitting on top it, and sat down on her orange swiveling chair. The framed picture of her family at the Grand Canyon was sitting next to another lamp just like the one on her dresser. She opened her laptop and pressed the power button, after about thirty seconds her mail icon popped up telling her she had four new messages. She clicked on the icon and it brought up her mail page, one message was from Shanille, an old friend that moved away, it said:

Hey girl!

How's life treating you? My new high school is tough without you, but I'm surviving. The teachers are okay but not as cool as my old ones.

Miss you!

Shanille

Sam thought about replying but decided on doing so later. So, she opened the next one from her older brother who was in college. They never got along that well, because they had to share a room for the longest time and Sam got to decorate it.

Sam:

Mom tells me you have taken over my room. Great. Just a few warnings for you:

In 4th grade, I grew fungus in the corner where my bed used to be. I don't remember cleaning it out. Sorry.

Lucky (Lucky was his old rat) has pooped on your desk numerous times, I only remember picking it up, not washing it off.

That time a couple years ago when Mom, Dad, you and Joey (her little brother) went to that car trade show for the weekend, and I had the house alone. Well I had a party and puked on the orange blanket you have. I _might_ have forgotten to wash it… Again, sorry.

Well that's all I have to confess. Well for now anyway. Have fun in your new room.

Ben

After that one, Sam decided she better do some cleaning. So, she started with number one and went through the list.


	3. Ch3 Two bad grades and a Family meeting

Emily slowly walked along the ugly gray cement sidewalk of the street avoiding gum and other unmentionables. Report cards had been mailed two days before, so Emily knew she was in trouble. The large Oak tree in her front yard was green and the leaves were healthy but Emily wasn't in the mood to enjoy it. Her mother had planted Snapdragons and Hibiscuses along the patio but Emily didn't pick any to put in a vase for the table, nor did she pick a Snapdragon for the joy of watching it slowly open and close, she just walked inside hoping the mail hadn't been delivered.

To her advantage when she walked inside her mother, Joyce, was upstairs taking a shower and her father was still at work. Her older sister was talking on the phone with her boyfriend. "Yea! Totally, lets do it-----of course! Oh wait one second." She put her hand over the phone and yelled at Emily "Mom wants to talk to you!" Then started chatting mindlessly with her boyfriend again.

Emily walked slowly to her room, knowing it was a mess. How upset would her Mom be that she got two D's? She got two A's too. And come on, big deal if she got a couple of detentions for throwing things at the teacher and not turning in homework. She walked to her door and peered inside the doorway. If her mom saw the mess In here she would go crazy, and since she was already upset, Emily decided she would clean it.

As she walked in, the squishy blue carpet was almost impossible to spot, dirty clothes, old magazines, assigned reading that had never been opened were lying there scattered on the floor. The high bed with dark wood frames was covered in numerous black, blue and gray blankets. Baby blue walls with sponge on gray texture seemed too bright for her mood. The purple PC sitting on a Black desk in the corner of her room had on an annoying screensaver that had ongoing stars blazed the screen.

Sitting on the nightstand, there was a small alarm clock that went off every morning at 7:00 in which Emily would press the snooze button every morning, then knowing she would have to get up soon, lay in bed for 15 minutes and think about the day following. A few minutes after, her Mother would walk in a yell at her for not getting up earlier, give a suggestion on what she should wear today, even though there was no chance on the face of the earth she would wear what her mother picked out for her, and leave the room smelling like hairspray and too much perfume. Thus, Emily would get up and wear what ever was in her drawers and seemed acceptable for the day. Then she would walk downstairs and decide whether she should sneak through the kitchen and escape to school or walk down noticed and eat the breakfast that she hoped one day wouldn't kill her. And once she arrived at school, she would hope she had eaten that breakfast or that it had killed her when she realized she had a test, pop quiz or a new record of missing homework assignments.

But for now she walked into the hallway and grabbed the hamper, she found a drawer on the tall shelf that had enough room to cram most of the magazines into it, and none of her sisters items were in the hamper so she would possibly have enough space to put all the clothes so she started picking things up. Once most of the carpet was visible again, she found her missing library card, and decided she would escape from the house by going to the library and return the truck load of over due assigned reading books. When she returned her, mother had gone to the grocery store and her dad was reading the paper and didn't want to be interrupted. So she walked up stairs and went on AIM to instant message Sam.

The conversation was a short one because Emily's mother had arrived home and was in desperate need of talking to her and her sister. So a "Family meeting" was in stock.. Although Emily knew this was coming, the closer she got to the living room, the more nervous she began. What if she really screwed up this time, her grades were down and she hadn't been exactly "mommy's perfect little angel" lately. More like "Bat out of hell." What if her parents were fed up with her bad grades, rude attitude, and unappealing appearance? So Emily made a promise to herself that she would try a lot harder to appeal to her family. However, her parents interrupted her thoughts. Therefore, the family meeting began.


	4. Ch4 One late night and a bubble bath

Sam was finally done cleaning and ready for a nice bubble bath, her band teacher said it was best to get very relaxed before big performances. A clean room, good grades and clean body could not worry her in the morning, so the performance would be a lot easier without added stress of getting F's and D's and knowing that bugs live in your room and self consciousness that you smell.

Her mother had left a note on the shower telling her good job on grades and thanks for helping out around the house lately. So Sam turned on the hot water she pushed down the silver handle that blocked the drain. She slipped in and turned on the jets for complete relaxation techniques. Her cell phone on the side of the tub started to ring.

"Hey girlll! How you doing!" Shanille said in an excited voice. "Oh my gosh, Shanille! Hey! I meant to reply to that e-mail I just never got the chance. I'm really good, just preparing for a concert tomorrow. You know I'm in the tub with the jets on relaxing." Sam replied calmly. "Well okay girl, I know you, call me later when your done okay?" Shanille said. "Alright, miss you lots by!" Sam ended, then hung up the phone.

Emily sat on the comfy green couch in her living room as her parents walked in with her sister, they didn't have mad looks on their faces, but not "We're going to Disneyland and that's what this whole family meeting's about not the fact that your grades are horrible."

Emily, how was your day?" Her dad asked, "ummm okay I guess, why?" she said. "Do I have to have a reason to ask you how your day was?" He questioned. "No, but this is a family meeting and usually I'm in trouble or being asked trick questions." She answered. "Well actually, the reason you're here is because, well, Joyce you tell her." He said with a worried voice. "Well, you know how Aunt Josephine had to go to the hospital." Her mom asked in a rather high-pitched voice. Aunt Josephine was the worst aunt ever, she never visited, and she sent a box of stamps for Christmas every year and cussed too much. Emily was glad to be informed of her whereabouts in the hospital. Now, her parents speaking about her again, are trying to trick her into thinking she died so she'd be upset, but she's really alive. Or they really are sad because she really did die, which would make Emily quite confused, at least Aunt Josephine was rich. "Well, sweetie, she passed away and her funeral is tomorrow, we wanted to give you time to sink in. are you okay?" Her mom asked gently. "Yes, mom I'm fine, I just can't believe she's gone." She bluffed and faked a few tears. This was perfect, now she could get away with bad grades.

Sam got out of the bath and wrapped a towel around herself, then took another one and wrapped it around her hair to dry. She walked into her clean room where she took our her favorite pajamas from the specific drawer. She hung her towels on the towel rack next to the bathroom door. Then she walked into the bathroom and brushed her hair straight. Her mom walked in and told her good night. Sam put her hair in a pony tail so she could curl it in the morning for the recital. Then she slipped back into her room and crawled into bed leaving her fuzzy green slippers next to her bed so in the morning her toes wouldn't get cold walking across the drafty house. She took her book off the nightstand and started to read a couple pages. Soon after, her dad came in and gave her a good night kiss on the cheek.

"The wind struck the tree-house so hard it knocked over and smashed the two cars in the front yard," Emily read, for she too had decided it was time to go to sleep and was sitting in bed reading a book. But her book could not be returned because it was so over due. Emily read on through the night until about 2:00 until she realized how late it was, so she turned off her light and went to bed.


	5. Ch5 A Strange Dream

Sam had put down her book (which of course wasn't over due) and turned off her light, she had done this far earlier than Emily, she took the extra reading pillow out from behind her neck and laid down. She felt bad for Emily, she knew Emily had gotten bad grades this semester and would be in trouble with her parents. Yet, she passed the thought and went to sleep.

In the Morning Sam pushed the alarm button down and dragged her feet out of the bed. She sleepily walked over to her dresser and opened the top drawer. She looked through her T-shirts, tank and tube tops but couldn't find something she felt like wearing, so she put on her slippers and walked out into the hall, as she passed it, she turned on the heater. She went to the laundry room and sorted through the clean laundry. Finally she decided on a blue tank top with buttons on the front, and her favorite skinny jeans. She slipped on her Arizona's and ran to the kitchen.

Emily had a dream about Evan that night, him begging her to go to spring fling with him, her resisting to the fact of getting hurt and Natasha going with Jason. Everything was backwards and twisted. Jason was her friend and he loved to run with her and talk, Natasha only liked guys that were buff and on the football team, insanely popular, in college, or famous. Evan didn't know she was alive and if he asked her ,and it wasn't a joke, she would have said yes before he could take another breath. A loud---BEEP-----BEEEP--- interrupted her dream.

Her hand hit the "snooze" Button as it did every morning, but instead of sneaking her arm back in the covers and drifting off to sleep again, she slid out of bed and turned on her computer. The once gray walls were now her favorite shade of blue and everything was as it was supposed to be. It was a new day and she wasn't in trouble. Emily had no new e-mail so she slipped on her "U.S.C Trojans" T-shirt and a "Dartmouth" sweat shirt. She picked up her exercise bag, threw out everything from yesterday and slid in a pair of fresh socks, sweats, two water bottles, deodorant, and the permission forms the coach had asked her for. Then she put on jeans and her high-tops and went down for breakfast. Which smelled like burnt toast.

Sam had finished breakfast and was already on her way to Emily's house. As she walked up the pathway to the house, she took out her cell-phone and texted Emily.

_Hey I'm in front of your house, are you done eating? Or did you skip breakfast? If you did I brought some sandwiches and a canteen of coffee. Hurry up!_

Emily got Sam's text seconds later and told her mom she had to go, they met outside and raced to school. As always Emily won, but Sam never seemed to be bugged by that. Sam walked over to the band room and met up with her class, while Emily went to 4th period.


	6. Ch6 Gossip and Laughing, like Pb & J

It was the big concert day for Sam, and as always she wished she had done some last minute preparation or gone over some song a couple of times. The whole band was hustling into the small van full of sweaty kids practicing their instruments. Basically, it was one bus you _did not _want to get on. As the van started to take off and everyone screamed as they went over a pot hole in the school parking lot, Tom sat down next to Sam. Sam and Tom were friends, not tell everything friends, but more of a gossip swapper friends.

"Did you hear that Alexia and Mike are going out again?" He said with a hint of excitement in his tone.

"Yeah, she sits next to me in English class, she spent the entire period yesterday talking about him and how glad she is that they're back together." Sam said thinking back about how bored she was since Jamie (who usually sat there, but had recently gone to Texas because of "Family Business") left. "She really didn't need to go to Texas, your great Aunts die all the time right? And you've got two of them!" She thought and scoffed at the fact that family business what the reason she had to sit next to the number one chatter box on the planet.

"That sucks, I sat in between her and her old boyfriend, Joey, last semester and they were always passing notes to each other, they needed me to pass them along, I got more detentions than Adam McKainnon during bullying season." He admitted. "But I heard that Mike is cheating on Alexia with her best friend ,Micayla's, older sister. But Micayla knows and is afraid to tell Alexia because she thinks Alexia will get mad at her because it's her sister." He told her. "Man does this guy know everything about everyone? He always seems to know what's going on and who's doing what, he's like the information bin. But never the less he's not always right, but kinda cute." Sam thought.

"How scandalous! Just kidding. Mike is such a jerk, he has no idea how much she really cares about him. I know, I had to sit through and hour and fifteen minutes of how much she cares about the stupid meat head. And last year he dated that trashy girl that just went to jail for trying to steal, like, 5 gallons of milk, while he was dating her, he was dating a college girl and that French foreign exchange girl that's in our 2nd period class!" She had decided to reply.

"Oh. I never heard about that, I new about the exchange chick but a college girl too? He really gets around." Tom said with a hint of jealousy.

"But after dating her for 3 weeks he found out she had no idea he was dating her, she just thought they were close friends. The translator said the wrong stuff and I guess where she's from it's normal for a guy you know to make out with you 23 hours of the day" She said and they both started laughing. The passerby's stared at them and eventually started laughing too. One thing both Emily and Sam had learned was that laughing is _absolutely _con-tagious.


	7. Ch7 An Unfortunate Invitation

Emily had walked into 4th period feeling tired and out of breath. _Eww. We have a sub today. Wonderful._ She though and slumped down into her seat. Everybody was in their seats, but the teacher was in the supply room. Everybody was talking to their friends and throwing things across the room. When the teacher walked in, the chaos died down and the room was semi quiet, the sub wrote her name on the board. The chalk screeched as she quickly underlined her name. _Ms. Bucklier_ It read.

"Okay today we will work on trigonometry!" She said as if it was exciting. When everyone groaned, her ear-to-ear smile disappeared.

"If your going to whine about it, it won't be fun."

"It's not going to be fun even if it was being taught by Pamela Anderson!" Alex said from the back of the room. _Man he is such a little twerk. "Everything is supposed to be fun with Pamela Anderson" (he had once said) _

"Such remarks will not be tolerated! Stand outside the door. I'll deal with you in a few minutes."

He went outside and made faces at the teacher through the glass panel in the door.

"Your assignment will be pages 554 through 557 in your textbooks." She said then turned on her heel in her ugly brown orthopedic shoes. Emily studied her as she crossed the room and walked out the door. Her gray/used to be blond hair was tucked up in a sloppy bun near the top of her head, and her turtle neck sweater with large crossing diamonds on the front and small tiny connecting ones on the back was clinging to her grandma boobs and unshapely figure. The sweater was tan and the diamonds were dark browns and black/grays. For bottoms she wore a below the knee skirt that was also tan. Puddeling around her ankles were cheap off-white socks that almost covered her awful shoes.

Seconds after she reopened the door and asked Jason to come towards her. She gave him a sheet of paper and announced,

"Okay you all are a bit unruly, so I Jason is going to read you your new seating chart, move accordingly! No noise! And for crying out loud do it quickly!" Then she closed the door and he looked blank. Everybody stared at him waiting for directions. Jason read the seating chart, embarrassingly stuttering several times. Chairs started squeaking and the room got loud with the sounds of 28 students moving around in a small class room.

Emily sat down and opened her text book she started numbering her paper when somebody tapped her on the shoulder, she turned around a little annoyed.

"What?" She said a little more rudely that she meant.

"Hey are you going to the dance with anybody?" Said Evan.

Emily was totally speechless she didn't even know he was sitting behind her, finally she managed, "Not yet, w—w- why do you ask?"

"Well my buddy Tom needs a date and he's getting desperate, no offense at all, like the girl he wanted to ask said no so he asked me to ask you, ahhh that did _not_ come out right. At all. I'm so sorry. Let me start again. Do you want to go to the dance with Tom?"

"Well umm, actually I think Jason Is goi---"

"You know he really wants to go with a girl, not his buddies, so do you wanna come to Taco Bell with me so we can talk about it or something?"

"Well ye---"

"Great here's my number, I'll call you tonight." Then he looked down at his text book and started writing. Emily felt so wounded. She had been dreaming about the time he would ask her to dinner and it was nothing like this. This wasn't even him asking her, this was him asking her on a pity date so she would go to the dance with his friend who only asked her because the 7 other girls he asked said no. And she was planning on the Red Lobster, or The House of Blues for dinner but no, she got Taco Bell. She got up out of her seat packed her things and slammed her textbook shut. Everyone looked up from their work, alarmed at the loud noise which was so different from the sound of pencils squeaking quietly and friends whispering answer to one another. Evan looked up, and didn't even seem to realize that she was gone.

Emily ran past the substitute who yelled at her as she ran, "NO RUNNING! And where are you going? Get back here! You are in the middle of class young lady!!"

"Nurse, I'm about to puke!" She choked out.


	8. Ch8 To add the right amount of Blush

Emily had run to the nurse and sat in her office for thirty minutes, simply because every five or six minutes, Emily would say she's about to puke. Finally when school was almost over the nurse told her she had to leave. Emily got up slowly and tried to reason with her.

"No nurse I really think I'm going to puke, like, right now. I feel it coming up!" Emily tried to convince her.

"Emily I'm sorry, here take this paper bag, and when your walking back to class you can use it to puk—"

"No, don't make me go back to class, I don't want to throw up in class! That would be totally humiliation and I'd get nicknames like, the Brown bag girl, or Hurley Shurley. No please don't make me go."

"Emily, I'm serious, you need to go back to class, you've been in here at least half an hour. I need to go home my daughter Sarah has the chicken Pox my husband has to go to work soon, I need to get home. Please just take this bag and go back to class. Don't tell me I need to get you an escort.

"No, no I don't need an escort, I simply just need to stay in here al little longer. Doesn't this school have other nurses!? I am sick! No good nurse makes a sick girl go back to class! Come on please!" Emily pleaded.

"Sweety, you know that I've known you since you were the size of a tomato. I was there when you were born, I came to all of your younger birthday parties, when your mom had the flu on Halloween I made your costume and took you Trick or Treating. You know I care about you but Sarah has the chicken Pox, and my husband has a meeting. I really need to get home and you need to get back to class. I really am sorry, but I just can't let you stay here all alone. There are other nurses but we all have assigned days so they aren't on campus, and it would take too long for them to get here. So please go back to cla-----"

DING DING DING DING DING

Emily walked back from school alone, because she had txted Sam earlier saying she was going home. But when Emily found out she wasn't going home she figured it wasn't worth it, she'd just let Jason walk with Sam. Her nausea went away on the way back so when she arrived at home, she went insane on what she would wear. A jeans and a regular t-shirt, we're too her. She needed to be stunning but subtle. But shining. But not noticeable. But astounding. So he would focus on her and ONLY her, absolutely nobody else. As if they were the only two people in Taco Bell. Then it dawned on her again, that she was in fact going on her first date with Evan, to the ever famous/ pathetic, Taco Bell.

So she would wear a cute dress, that wasn't to long, to look elegant, but no too short to look slutty. But what shoes to wear!?!?!?!. When she found an outfit she though she could bear. She realized she need Sam's help, and that she was not the best "girl". She would need some good training to be the slightest bit like Natasha. She of course didn't want to be at all like her but in more of a girly way. Like knowing how to use "foundation" and putting of the exact amount of blush, knowing what the seasons' colors are, how to "Small" talk, knowing things like these, would be mandatory on this date. And Emily was almost positive she was _not _ going to settle for _Tom._ He was not Evan. He was not the Quarterback or the football team, not dating Emily's enemy (One of the largest factors of liking Evan. Because this meant that success with him, "Stealing him from Natasha" would settle complete victory.) Tom was not nice and caring all the time like Evan was and _didn't_ have dimples. So Emily hoped that Evan would not be convincing enough whoosh her into going to the dance with Tom.

"That's so great your going on your first date with him, but I think wearing that dress is a little much for Taco Bell.." Sam told Emily.

"I know it is but I just want to be the best looking one there! What if I show up in jeans and a Paramore T-Shirt and some girl walks in wearing some designer dress. Who's he going to want to talk to? Seriously Sam, it's not the road I wanted to take to Evan's heart, but it might be a side road. Or even a shortcut. And yes I'm still hurt that he asked me on a pity date for his friend and all bu—"

"Come on Emily, nobody that owns designer dresses, goes _into _Taco Belll, they take the "Drive Through" and I wish there was another way to say this but, he's trying to get you to go with Tom. So he'll probably try to avoid talking about himself. He wants to talk about Tom, and whether you are willing to go with him. I think the tiny car headed for his heart is going to crash, or maybe, well, get pulled over. Emily, all I'm trying to say is Tom wants to go out with you. Evan wants Tom to go with you. You want to go out with Evan, are you seeing the problem?"

"Yea I know we'll have to find a comfortable subject that is in between Tom and him, but that will be easy, I need to look perfect, so lets work on that now, then 5 minutes before the date I'll have a break down that we have nothing at all in common and have nothing to talk about, okay? Now grab those curlers!"


	9. Ch9 Slightly Prone to Overreation

AN-I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I know its been like, a million years since i've updated. but I'm trying now. c'mon guys! err, if you havent noticed, i am guilty. I started another fic. but I promise this one has a sortof plot so it will go a little faster. Plus my new inspiration has given my the confidence to start writing my other storys again. (wince.) if you don't notice, my writing style might have tweeked a little, seeing as how its been almost a year. (guilty.) Plus my inspiration bar is full because of Breaking Dawn. and Stephenie Meyer. (sorry to creep you guys here, but if i was lesbian and she wasnt married with kids, she's be like my wife.)

Also to the next few chapters I'm adding a new little complication, so ya know you got the love triangle right? Evan loves Natasha, Emily loves Evan, Jason and Emily have been really good friends forever but does he want a little more? and who likes Jason ? And who likes the person who likes Jason ?

_we leave off on this story where Emily is freakin out because she's going to Taco Bell with Evan. which was not her ideal first date with him. it complicates things even more that she never even really agreed to come on this date and that the only reason it's materialized is because he wants her to go out with Tom. Not him. Tom. Natasha hates Emily more than usual for no reason like usual. _

"How could you let me do this? How? Aren't you my best friend? You're supposed to make sure I don't do stupid things like this ! Why did you let me agree to go to a pity date to Taco Bell with the guy I'm practically in love with to talk about why I should go out with his friend instead of him when he doesn't even know I like him? And why did you let me wear this? I look stupid and ordinary ! and even worse we have absolutely _nothing_ to talk about other than Tom! Sam why did you do this to me?" Emily yelled at me. I'd finally convinced her that wearing a dress to taco bell was really ridiculous, and found a cute but subtle outfit for her to wear. She had on hightops, skinny jeans, a white lace undershirt and a black V-neck sweater.

"Em, you look good. this isn't your usually look, you look cute not ordinary. you're going on this date because if you can really talk to Evan, he'll realized what a monster Natasha is and that you're perfect for him. he's on the football team, your on the track team you guys can talk about sports and the school rivals ! you guys can talk about school and Spring Fling. theres tons to talk about." Sam tried to calm her down, without much sucess as Emily rattled off five more questions.

"But what if Evan likes my usual look? what if he see's me like this and thinks Tom won't like me anymore and decideds to leave? and what if he likes me a little bit and im not dressed like usual and doesnt like me anymore? or what if he doesnt like me at all and he realizes i'm more dressed up than usual and knows i like him? what if he tells Natasha i like him? What if Natasha is THERE?" Emily was starting to turn red. little beads of sweat formed on her forehead and she worried about all the things that could go wrong this afternoon.

"Really Emily, your stressing the what if's for no reason. Hon if you want the honest to god truth of what will probably happen tonight, its not anything real dramatic, i know its not what you want to happen but, he probably won't fall in love with you tonight. you guys will probably have a little small talk and then he'll say it straight out, 'Tom's a cool guy and you should go to the dance with him, he wants you to go with him.' then he'll give you the 'Evan' smile you razz about all the time and you'll say yes and he says cool. you guys might hug. say goodbye then he leaves." I told her the truth. sometimes telling Emily what was really going down calmed her down more than what she wants to hear.

"you know, your really right. but right now, i dont want to go to the dance with Tom, maybe i should call and cancel. i mean, I dont really like Tom. Anyways i wasn't his first choice to take to the Spring Fling and there's probably a line of other girls he doesn't really really want to go with after me. so I should just call and cancel. plus i want my first date with Evan to be special. Here give me your phone--"

"No Emily you should go. this is a good opportunity to get to know Evan even a little bit better. plus doing this for Tom will win you good brownie points for you and Evan. plus you should look foward towards that hug. you'll be good. do this. " okay. I have to admit, i did sort of want Emily to go with Tom. but it's not what you think. i'm not secretly in love with Evan or anything but if she doesnt go with Evan or Tom, she'll go with...

* * *

AN-hoho. thats right. i left you guys with a cliff hangerr ! once again. love circley thing. earlier i called it a triangle but there's like six people. so it is a circley thing.

How do you like it ? Review please ! I need some feedback before i continue. which means you have to wait to complete the love circley thingy. but if you have some brains you might be able to figure out one of the who likes. now as you can tell, Emily is slightly prone to overreaction. for example, she bumps into Evan, Natasha laughs, she goes into hiding for the rest of the day. She doesn't get the perfect date with Evan and she goes berserk on her best friend. right before the date, she practically hyperventilates. well could there be a reason to this overreacting ? AHHHA. another cliffy thing. : im getting the hang of this evil, leave people hanging sort of thing.

Now you much review to serve your curiosity !


End file.
